You had me at hello
by nutmeg17
Summary: Dean/Cas, whilst on a job Dean realises suprising feelings between him and the angel, and he can't pretend any longer. Rated M    first attempt at fanfiction so please be nice XD reviews are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

The motel room was dark, all the lamps were smashed and the furniture scattered over dirty blue carpet. Dean was sitting on the only piece of furniture upright. He was bruised and bloody, with a ripped shirt that revealed the eternal marking where Castiel first touched him. Forever leaving his touch not only on his arm but also, even though the hunter doesn't believe it yet, his heart. Dean looked up at Castiel who was starring out the window in deep thought. The angel like the hunter was bruised and bleeding.

"I'm sorry"

Dean said full of genuine care with tears in his eyes, looking at the back of Castiel willing him to turn and face him. Castiel remained where he was, he could feel Deans eyes burning into his back, Cas could feel them, as he always did, looking to his soul. After a few seconds a silent tear fell down Deans right cheek, which fused and mixed with the blood that was exposed after a very sever punch to the face. Dean still staring at Cas, praying for a response.

"Don't be, it was not your fault"

Castiel said in his low groaning voice, which gave Dean Goosebumps, but unfortunately no relief from his words. Of course he had something to be sorry for; Dean felt guilty right down to the pit of his stomach. This made Dean mad, he wanted Cas to get angry, he wanted to be blamed. He needed to be.

"what do you mean its not my fault,"

Dean exclaimed unable to hold in his shock and frustration he got from Cas. He could not believe Cas' calmness. The hunter stood to confront the angel, but as Dean went up to Castiel he felt unable to touch him, so he stood behind him and talked into his ear.

"It was my fault, for all of this. It's is my fault the demons came, my fault we nearly died- again,"

Although dean was talking business, Castiel could not help but fall into the rhythm of Dean's slow soft voice that gave him shivers. Castiel closed him eyes and listened he listened but heard nothing. When Dean had finished Castiel was lost in the feeling he got from Deans breath as it tingled his ear and softly moving his dark hair as Dean spoke.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the arms and swung him around so there faces were but inches apart. Determined for a response. In doing this Dean revealed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Dean had to make Cas listen.

"It is my fault for what those sons of bitches did to you,"

Dean spat these words with a real burning hatred of them. Dean lifted his hand to the angels face and studied Cas' injuries. Cas' face went slightly red and although he seemed embarrassed Casitel's body was now on fire. Deans thumb stoked Cas' bruised cheek whilst his hand was slowly lowering. Suddenly worried Dean was letting go Cas' hand joined Deans as he held it to his face,

"Look at you, I'm sorry"

Dean quietly spoke unable to get all the words out properly, as his focus was on his hand he had never been this close to Cas and felt this nervous whilst his heart was pumping this fast and his eyes were this glazed before, not with Cas, not with anyone.

"I'm fine; it's you that's important"

Cas told him with his usual professionalism, but what Cas really wanted to say was that Dean was important to him. Cas was begging Dean would know as he was looked into his eyes.

Cas moved his and deans hand to his mouth and gave Deans palm a soft kiss as a tear fell down Cas' face. Dean pulled his hand away it was all too real for him. Castiel was looking distort in front of him. He looked as though he had a thousand hearts and they all just broke at simultaneously. Embarrassed and broken Castiel readied himself to leave.

"Don't, please"

Cas instantly stopped, and looked hopelessly at Dean. Cas allowed Dean to pull his forehead towards his lips and gave him a longing kiss that was meant as friendship but was long enough to pass for affection. As they rested their foreheads against each other's, both stomachs leapt and sank and hearts ached.

"Oh Cas, what will I do with you"

Dean spoke in a loving way. Although Dean's words were innocent they flooded Castiels holy mind with thoughts and images he would have to pay penance for a few hundred years at least. Yet Castiel dared not speak encase of ruining the moment or scaring Dean off. Dean was confused; this was wrong all of it. Castiel's an angel for freaking sake. But at this moment, right now all those worries that had been plaguing Dean for months, they were all gone. Suddenly it was completely clear and it was starring him in the face, Castiel. Their breathing sequenized and they breathed into each other and felt each others breath.

Dean stepped back and looked at Cas, who had more than once taken a beating from some sort of evil that wanted Dean dead, he had died for him, rebelled for him, and killed for him. Who got hurt just a few hours ago whilst coming to save him.

"Cas"

Dean croaked out as he realised what he needed what they both wanted. A small smile appeared on Cas' face a smile of hope. That was more then enough for Dean to act upon. And he move in pressing his lips against Cas' his eyes tightly shut praying if this wasn't real, for him never to open his eyes again. Cas' eyes closed instantly but he pushed deans quivering lips from his, still with closed eyes and a shaky voice. He was worried and was trying to deny himself;

"But, its not gods w…"

Cas' voice could not carry the rest of the word, as dean had moved in close to Cas, as he spoke. So close it made Cas comfortable, lustful and weak. Dean stood firm knowing what he wanted looking straight into his eyes. Cas looked back and could no longer resist what he had wanted since dean first shoot at him all those months ago. Cas flung his arms around dean and kissed him with such passion they fell back and Dean was pushed up against the wall. They both gave into one another and lost themselves in the throws of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly dean woke, with a jolt of energy he sat up. Looking dazed and confused, as he got his head he looked around the room. It was no longer messed up no glasses were smashed and as he looked as his body there was no fresh cut or wound. Dean came to the conclusion Cas had fixed him as he slept, Dean let out a smile as he glanced upwards, in thanks. Remembering everything that happened, Dean looked around and Castiel was not there, Dean was slightly amused and gave out a little grunt

"So I guess its wham bam thank you Dean then"

"Did you say something?"

Asked a familiar voice, Sam appeared from the bathroom in a towel after having a shower. Dean, although he heard Sam's voice was still hoping for it to be Castiel

"Huh? No, no I didn't say anything"

"It was some night, wasn't it?"

Dean suddenly looking shifty and awkward stuttered before getting out his sentence

"What do you know about last night?"

Sam looked at Dean unsure what, but something was defiantly different about him

"Dean, we went to the bar with Cas, after the job"

"And?"

Dean asked, feeling relieved he didn't mention him with Cas but a little frustrated that he didn't mention the demon attack

"And it was hilarious watching Cas getting hit on but the barmaid. Jesus Dean you didn't have that much to drink did you?"

"What about the demons Sam! The demons or did you just forget about them? Huh?"

"Calm down, we didn't run into demons this time dean, just your ordinary run of the mill house haunting."

Dean's face was confused and a rush of panic came over him. 'Does Sam know? Is this his idea of a sick joke? Is he just trying to make me say it? I wont say it, I won't' his thoughts were screaming at him. Sam's voice pulled Deans focus back to him

"I swear Dean you need a hobby, dreaming of demons is the first sign of madness"

Sam laughed a little to himself then returned to the bathroom. Dean replayed that line over and over in his head.

"Dream? No, really, oh come on, dude seriously?"

'I had a sex dream about a freaking angel?' he thought to himself.

"Castiel"

Dean quietly realised from his lips as he breathed.

Dean felt stupid and embarrassed and he fell back against his pillow with his hands over his face, whilst mumbling

"No, no, no, no, no"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam exited the bathroom after getting dressed, he fetched the newspaper from the scratched and worn table curled it up and hits Dean with it, who is still curled up on the cheap stained motel bed.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Get your lazy ass up, I think I found us a job"

Dean is about to stand to check it out, when he sits back down realising he has a spot of morning glory

"Just give us a minute Sammy,"

Dean said with a suggestive look down south looking amused at what he said and the situation

"Seriously?"

Sam asked in slight disbelief that he managed it when not 10 minutes ago he told him he dreamt of demons, which is now sounding more unlikely.

"What did you dream about last night? 'Cause if it was demons you're spending to much time with me"

Sam joked as Deans mind flashed back to when Castiel first gently kissed his hand To them laying in bed Dean in Castiels arms completely as one, listening to he sound of Cas' breathing, whilst drawing circles with his fingers on Cas' smooth firm chest. A smile crept onto his face and he looked smug, until he caught Sam's eye and his smile instantly became a frown, and Dean became defensive

"Not a damn thing, mind your own damn business okay"

Sam smiled to himself as he got his jacket

"Dean you're like a sixteen year old"

"Yeah"

Dean said not listening to Sam in the slightest

"I'm going to get breakfast you want something?"

Dean shook his head to the surprise of Sam. Who until today has never really known dean to pass up food.

"Okay, get dressed"

With that he left the room.

Dean started to remember the true events of last night, he remembered the bar and the barmaid, sexy blonde and shamelessly flirting with an oblivious Cas

"Interested in Cas, huh yeah…well he wasn't interested in her, now was he no he wasn't, so there"

Dean stopped talking to himself and released he did sound about 6 and he also sounded kind of jealous. No that can't be, no way. But never the less no matter how much Dean denied it, it was so.

"This is crazy"

Dean said to himself as he stood up and went to the bathroom for a well deserved shower; after all he had just been dream fucking one of his best friends all night, that just happens to be a guy, and an angel- kind of takes it out of you.

Dean entered the shower and began singing one of his favourite songs, as he was rubbing shower gel over his firm abs, he remembered how it felt having Cas slowly brush his soft finger tips down his body, how it felt having him kissing his chest and running his tongue over his stomach. Dean shook his head desperate to get these thoughts out of his head, they were wrong;

"It's not gods w…"

Dean quoted from dream Cas, but like Cas he couldn't finish. Dean couldn't finish this sentence because he knew straight after that, Cas kissed him so passionately his heart burst with pleasure, not to mention his cock. Dean didn't know how to process this information of new found lust, so like any good hunter he repressed them, buried his feelings and concentrated on the job at hand.

By the time dean left the bathroom Sam was back from breakfast and was at the table shoulder high in research.

"Researching a little early he have no idea what where dealing with, hell we having even got there yet"

Sam glanced up at dean, and starting clearing the table

"It's not research just generally reading into the supernatural"

Sam looked once again at Dean who this time had a complete blank face, totally stunned by his brother

"What? Knowledge is power"

Dean looked at the books still waiting to be packed away. They had titles like "Magick for beginners" "werewolf's all you need to know" and "vampires…they are out there."

"Really?"

This was followed by a firm yet slightly embarrassed response by Sam, who flashed him a quick dimpled smile

"Dude, you are such a geek"

"What ever, let's go"

"To where, not really on the same page here Sammy"

"Washington"

"What? Why? Are you on a high school field trip?"

"Something like that"

Showing Dean the newspaper headline

"'32 school children disappear', on a field trip they just vanished"

"No one saw anything?"

"Well the children went to the Lincoln memorial,"

"Never to be seen again"

Dean joked with spooky hand gestures, Sam threw his brother a harsh look, this wasn't the time for jokes, and these were children after all.

"Sorry Sammy"

"Okay well, this man says he saw a burning white light come from the roof of the building just after a mild earthquake that shook the foundations of the memorial"

Sam read from the article

"Sammy are you kidding me? Freaking angels kidnapping children?"

"That's what it looks like yeah"

"Great"

Dean said sounding less than enthused whilst grabbing his keys and heading for his beloved 67 impala, and stared up the engine and listened to her purr, whilst leaving Sam clearing everything away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As Sam and Dean were about to reach 5 hours in his car, Deans mind started wondering, he tried so hard to think about the job in hand but all he could think of was the job he gave Cas last night. Dean turned the radio up to maximum to try to bloke it out, something Sam was not best pleased with. After another two hours of less than carful driving they arrived at Washington D.C. Dean pulled into the first parking space he could find. It was peak season for tourists so a parking space's was a rare thing indeed. As Dean and Sam got out they stood staring at the crowded streets. Both Sam and Dean didn't even try to hide their annoyance at the tourist trade.

"First things first"

Dean said as he gestured to the café opposite him.

"Dean, missing children, taken by angels, remember?""

"Dude come on, I mean a mans gotta eat"

Dean breezily replied and continued to the café followed by Sam. They sat down at a wooden table with a red white and blue table cloth, looking less than amused at the menu, it had blue writing white stars and a red background, all the food had U.S.A or some other word that related to America and their history. Sam and dean exchanged glances

"No one likes their country this much, no one"

Dead said sounding very annoyed whilst putting the menu back on the table with force.

"well its for the tourists they seem to like it"

"Well I'm not a tourist, this is a load of crap"

A tall red headed waitress was standing behind dean with a pad and pen

"Amen"

She replied to Dean's rant. She smiled and caught deans eye

"What can I get for you?"

Dean gave a suggestive smile at the young women before answering

"cheese and bacon burger please"

"okay and for you?"

Sam looked up after studying the menu

"erm ill have the same"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, dean was a little shocked at his choice, considering the last time this happened it was a witch trying in kill him in Sam's body. but it was not worth putting words to.

"so"

Sam started

"have you called Cas?"

Dean instantly went white as he looked up

"what, why, why would I have called him?"

"Dean, kidnapping angels, Cas is an angel…"

"Cas didn't do it!"

Dean hastily replied suddenly very defensive, Sam was completely shocked at his reaction and Dean now understood what Sam was getting at. He felt like an idiot so got up to leave, giving Sam an embarrassed half smile.

"I'll just ring him now"

Dean said to Sam in a matter of fact way and left the room to make the call

"where's your friend?"

The waitress asked as she came over and poured Sam some coffee

"outside"

Sam didn't know what else to say, as he looked into her big brown eyes his stomach flipped, she was beautiful but she obviously liked Dean, they always did.

"well his lose, my gain"

"what?"

Sam exclaimed completely bewildered.

"I'm Melinda and aren't you the cutest thing I ever did see"

"huh, well hi Melinda I'm Sam and what about my brother?"

"what that other guy? Pinning is not my thing; he is obviously hooked on someone"

"Dean?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh

"No not him, no way"

After a glance to dean out side that was fumbling to find his phone

"Sweetie my night job is at the bar I see that look every other night, he has either just lost the love of his life, or just found it and knows he can't get it. Trust me Sam I'm a waitress"

She joked as she let to fetch the burgers leaving a confused Sam looking at Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was fumbling for his phone as if the call he was about to make was life or death. It's not like he hasn't called Cas before, it's just like any other time, and it was- except this time Cas' naked body was imprinted in Dean's mind and he couldn't forget. The problem was he didn't feel the need to forget he kind of liked what he saw. Cas looked good without his trench coat. Dean dialled and was undeniably nervous about Cas answering. Even Sam who was looking at him through the window could see it, and was getting concerned.

"hay Cas, its me, dean, hi"

Dean was stuttering and slurring his words he was speaking so fast, the voice on the other end of the call answered

"Dean, did you find the liquor store?"

"what Cas I'm not drunk"

"well you sound tense"

"Oh Cas you have no idea"

Dean glanced at his pants as he said this, obviously referring to last night

"your burgers ready"

Dean was so shocked by Cas' reply he pulled the phone from his ear and starred at it for a few seconds, then looked inside the diner where the waitress was handing Sam two burgers, a little eye sex and her number on a napkin. As their flirting continued

"way to go Sammy"

Dean said under his breathe

"How'd you know that, are you watching me?"

Dean joked expecting to get a lecture on Castiel's abilities as angel, despite him and Sam being hidden and Cas' powers being limited since he was cut off. Cas is still pretty awesome. Instead Cas replied;

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes, I am watching you"

Dean went red and covered his face with his hand to try and cover it up, as he remembered his look when he glanced at his crotch a little while ago, and thought Cas must have saw.

"then were the hell are you?"

Dean spoke impatiently and annoyed

"look to your left"

Dean did so, he spotted Cas looking at him about 30 ft away sitting on a bench with the sun at his back. Dean looked, the sun light highlighted his figure and bounced off his skin, but Dean even at this distance could make out Cas' piercing blue eyes and they were looking right at him.

"Dean? You see me?"

This pulled dean back from his stare that he had no idea how long he was doing it

"yeah"

Dean said as he turned, when he was facing the other way, Cas with standing right in front of him. Instead of giving Cas the talk about personal space, they ended up just looking at each other, dean paying close attention to his lips.

"see"

Melinda said to Sam gesturing to dean and Cas

"forbidden love, nothing like it"

"sorry? What them, no I don't think so"

Sam reassured her

"Well if you're sure, ill be quiet"

With that Melinda left Sam staring out the window wondering, going over what Melinda told him. Sam came to the conclusion she was seeing things and started eating his burger, they weren't as nice and dean made out. Dean and Cas were simply staring at each other; one might say eye sexing the other lost in each others eyes. Not that either of them new of course.

"So Cas, why are you hear? What's going down this time?"

Dean asked breaking away,

"excuse me?"

Cas asked with utter confusion

"you heard about the children right?"

"I'm sorry dean I do not follow"

"the case where on, a witness saw a burning white light…"

Cas merely shrugged his shoulders

"haven't heard anything"

"then, not that it's not great to see you"

Dean said whilst not so subtly looked him up and down remembering him without his clothes. Dean lost himself for a second, and clears his throat to avoid him noticing.

"then why are you here?"

"I came here to get away and then you walked into my eye line"

"get away? An angel taking a holiday?"

"what's so strange, you always want a break?"

"well I'm human, I have human needs, human desires"

Cas looked a little hurt even though it was true.

"look I'm sorry okay I'm crappie today"

"Why?"

"Why? because I've been driving all night, because your friends decided to take their apocalypse frustrations on a bunch of kids, and my burgers getting cold!"

Dean turned and went back into the café to eat his food leaving Cas outside, looking deep in thought at what he said, Dean rejoined his brother who was looking him funny, as if Sam was trying to read him, or work out what was said outside.

"what, Sam?"

"nothing"

Dean looked around the diner looking for Cas he was sure he would have zapped himself inside already, and sure enough there he was sitting next to Sam as Deans eyes went back to the starting point that was his brother. Dean gave Cas a quick smile before tucking into his burger. Dean's eyes were drawn to the napkin by Sam's left hand that the waitress gave him; it had her number and a heart written in red lipstick.

"dude"

Dean started with food stuffed in his mouth

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you start hitting on the waitress, I'm hurt"

Both Dean and Sam smirked at this, even Cas smiled a rare smile as every one new how much of a man whore Dean was, and he was proud of it too.

"nah you can have her, not my type"

Dean took a chance and quickly glanced over at Cas after saying this, which did not go unmissed.

"not your type, Dean, Melinda's beautiful and she's breathing, that's your type."

"yeah well things change Sammy"

"yeah, I've noticed"

Sam answered looking at dean before examining the napkin

"and what is that supposed to mean?"

Asked Dean looking slightly uncomfortable

"Everything alright boys? What would you like sugar?"

Melinda came and asked Cas

"I don't eat, I don't need too"

"Cas"

Dean interrupted to stop him over sharing, which Cas saw would be inappropriate

"I mean thank you but I'm not hungry"

Cas then have a not so subtle secretive nod to Dean, Melinda saw and simply smiled a friendly smile at Cas, before leaning in to Dean and whispering, quite loudly

"I'm glad you and him sorted things out"

Dean looked at Melinda how was looking at Cas. Dean did too and Cas did not like all eyes on him, he was made to feel uncomfortable. Melinda turned to Sam gave him a wink and walked back to the counter to serve an old man with a Cain and thick glasses. As soon as she left Dean leant into Sam and even Cas looked over intently;

"Okay what the hell did she mean by that?"

"Nothing, she probably just saw you outside when you were arguing"

Of course Sam was lying through his teeth

"We weren't arguing were we Cas?

Cas nodded

"most of the time yeah"

Dean agreed and looked back a Sam

"As long as that's all she meant"

"Dean what's wrong calm down"

"I am calm!"

"you've noticed too?"

Cas asked Sam who nodded

"guys I'm fine"

Sam and Cas were not convinced, Dean even failed to convince himself who was now close to boiling point. So he got up and left

"Well screw you guys I'm going to get to a motel"

Melinda watched him go, and then turned to the old man that also watched him leave. She was looking in the direction of Cas and gestured to Dean, whom was now working down the street muttering to himself

"Do you think they are err?"

"What are you blind?"

Replied the elderly gentleman, who sniggered to himself as he drank his coffee. Melinda looked pleased that she was not the only one that noticed. Her discussion with the old man was something that was unfortunately over heard by Sam and Cas, Sam started to look uncomfortable and Cas was crimson and very confused. But they both tried hard to brush it off. After Cas' faces returned to normal colour, he turned to Sam now very serious.

"Tell me why your here, Dean mentioned something about angels kidnapping children?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean opened a dirty white door, and slowly walked into the crappy cheap motel they had to get. Considering all the tourists they were lucky they got a room at all and didn't have to sleep in the car. As dean walked in, he through his car keys on the bed side table. Dean went over and sat on the bad on the far left then went to the other and returned to his original choosing, satisfied he had the most comfortable. Dean fell back on the bed wriggled to get comfortable and closed his eyes, to relax into a light sleep. Unfortunately Dean didn't rest easy the mental flashes of his very, very vivid dream with Cas wouldn't stop, and being as hungry as he was Dean decided to get food. Dean polished off a burger replacing them one he left to get cold in the diner earlier. The flashes however were firmly repeating in his mind. Dean decided to do the only logical thing. Get drunk.

After trailing around the town for hours Sam finally found dean slumped over the bar with an empty shot glass in one hand and a pink bra in the other. Sam went up to him annoyed but also relieved he was okay, well alive at least.

"Dean? Dean come on man"

All that Dean managed was a few inaudible grumbles and noises before returning his head back to the bar. Sam managed to get Dean on his feet, when Sam noticed the bra

"Dean erm, where'd you get that?"

Dean slightly more alert put the bra up to his face trying to make it out. When he did, he smirked and turned to Sam

"I have absolatly na idria"

Dean slurred as he through it away and gave Sam a hug whilst using his body for support, widening his eyes trying to gain focus. Sam slowly walked Dean back to the motel. Sam pulled out his mobile and dial for Cas

"Cas hi its me, I've got him, meet you back at the motel, okay alright buy."

"wazzhat Cas?"

Dean tried to ask

"I jike Cas, Cas is la gooood anjel, a fine angel"

Dean out of no where started laughing he found his sentence hilarious.

"Yeah Dean he's a pal"

Sam answered trying not to engage with him to much. It was harder to carry a drunken talking dean then one that was quiet.

As soon as they got to the motel they found Cas was waiting pacing the floor. After Dean was thrown to the bed in order to allow Sam to close to the door and nurse his shoulder. Cas walked up to dean and smacked him gently round the back of the head

"What the, what's wrong with you?"

Dean stood up only to be push back down onto the bed by Castiel, Dean too drunk to fight it. Dean looked Cas up and down remembering the last time Cas pushed him onto a bed.

"Cas, are you alright with him, its just Melinda is waiting"

"Yes, of course go"

With Cas' approval Sam left the room. Leaving Cas and Dean alone.

"That's my boy Sammy!"

Dean tried to call after him but ended up slightly muttering it to himself, and then he turned to Castiel

"You know what they'll be doing?"

"I am quite aware of matter of the flesh"

"Yeah I bet, Castiel the great virgin angel"

Dean was walking towards Cas whilst slurring this line. Stopping only when Cas' body physically stop him moving

"If you weren't drunk, I would"

"Would what? What would you do? What could you do?"

Dean was mocking the angel and doing so with a smirk, which only made Cas madder. Cas knew it would be wrong to beat the crap out of a drunk Dean, so instead merely through him against the wall with quite a bit of force. Cas was holding him by his collar and spoke very close to Deans face, Dean could feel his breathe and was watching Cas' lips as he spoke.

"Don't speak to me like that Dean, after all I've done for you, I deserve your respect"

Cas didn't get an answer from dean who was still staring. So Cas shook him again.

"Pathetic"

Cas spat at him as he let Dean go. This infuriated Dean and he stepped forward to Cas instead of getting to the angel he fell back into his bed. Cas leaning over him suddenly worried for Deans well being

"Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean's eyes opened slightly and he could see the outline of Cas leaning over him. Dean forgetting himself moved towards Cas and pressed his lips against Cas'. The angel completely in shook but moved his lips against Deans for a second before then he got his head tore his lips away from Deans and stood up, confused embarrassed and slightly angry. There was a long awkward silence between a drunken dean sitting on the edge on the bed and a flustered Castiel leaning against the far wall. Dean didn't know what to expect from his actions, but was still rather upset by Cas' reactions none the less. Dean was staring over at Cas who caught his eye when he glanced a Dean. It was only for a second but was intense enough for Cas to stand and physically turn around and stare out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry"

Dean said full of genuine care with tears in his eyes looking at the back of Castiel willing him to turn and face him. Castiel remained where he was, he could feel Deans eyes burning into his back. After a few seconds a silent tear fell down Dean's right cheek. Dean still staring at Cas, was praying for a response.

"Don't be, it was not your fault"

Castiel said in his low groaning voice, which gave Dean Goosebumps,

"Your drunk, you're confused"

Dean stood and walked towards Cas

"Well your not and you kissed me back"

Dean whispered into his ear. Dean then stumbled to the table and sat on the old beaten chair. Cas' head turned and he watched Dean, going over what he said. Of course he was right but the confused Castiel was still angry at Dean's words.

"No"

Cas firmly stated, Cas was doing what he always did pushed his feelings away and ignore them. Emotions were still new to him and the angel was not fully ready to explore such an intense and complex emotion such as love. Despite this Dean could actually see through this and into his heart. Dean smirked and stood up walking towards Cas, with his best 'come do me' face. Unfortunately being wasted it wasn't the best he's ever done it. Dean walked up to Cas and kept walking. Pushing Cas against the wall. Castiel's breathe became loud and fast, which gave Dean shivers.

"You want me"

Dean spoke gently whilst still slurring. Cas found this sexy and incredibly hard to resist but Cas turned his head and did. Until Dean softly stroked Cas' face and moved his head so their lips were inches apart. It was Cas that was now fixated on Dean's lips. Whilst Cas' lips were trembling. As Cas' eyes were now closed Dean took a chance and moved his head down to nervously planted a soft kiss Cas on his exposed neck. Cas responded with a slight groan and Dean gaining confidence and lustfulness continued. He kissed and licked Cas' neck with as much passionate and heat as from Dean's dream. After hearing Cas' groans Dean smiled and moved back up. Cas' eyes were half shut and lips slightly open.

"Don't fight it"

Dean spoke so close to Cas his breathe went into his mouth. Cas could feel his warm breathe on his wet pink tongue. Cas' eyes opened he was still pinned up against the wall, still being seduced by Dean and was still unable to fight it. They looked at each other so intently it pushed Cas over the edge. He grabbed Dean's clothes and pulled his lips towards his own with passion and excitement. Neither of them believed what was happening and neither of them cared. Dean took of Cas' coat and throwing it to the floor as Cas did the same to dean's leather jacket. They tumbled onto the bed, unable to stop kissing or touching each other. Dean put his hand on Castiel's heart and felt it race, and slowly moved his hand down Cas' body feeling every muscle on the way. As Dean got to the belt he was about to unbuckle it when Cas stopped kissing Dean and retrieved his tongue that had been buried deep in Deans mouth. He sat up and left dean laying one the bed completely bewildered.

Sam suddenly came in looking rather scruffy and pleased with him self after his date with Melinda and also carrying a pizza,

"Where's Cas?"

He asked looking around the room

"I thought he was looking after you?"

Dean looked at the end of the bed were seconds ago Cas was sitting.

"He was, but he's gone now"

Dean rolled over so to face away from Sam as silent tears fell down his face.

"Dean?"

"Shut up"

Dean brutally answered without turning, just anger. So Sam went over to the table sat and started eating his pizza. Dean turning again so Sam was unable to see his red eyes or tear stained cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean hazily opened his eyes glanced at the clock, it was 5:30 despite the time Dean was fully wake. Fully awake with a fully formed headache. Dean suddenly felt his stomach wretch he ran passed a snoring Sam and went into the bathroom where he threw up, more then once. Dean pulled his head from the toilet and looked in the mirror after splashing his face with water, he said to himself

"That was no freaking dream"

After a long cold shower he realised the gravity of the situation. He came on to and kissed Castiel last night, and what's more Cas kissed him back. He was wasted, but Cas wasn't. Dean stared at himself in the mirror going over everything and it was some time before he was able to leave the bathroom. Dean concluded that if Cas doesn't mention it and even if he did. Dean's story is- 'he doesn't remember a dam thing.'

Dean opened the door to find Cas standing in the door frame. There eyes met for an awkward moment

"Dean, we need to talk"

Cas' eyes looked Dean up and down who was without his shirt after his shower, which revealed his firm body. Cas liked what he saw but didn't say or do anything that might have given it away. Dean laughed slightly and walked past him.

"No, no we don't"

Dean got to his bed and turned to face Cas but his eyes were drawn to Sam's empty bed

"Sammy? Where is he?"

"Sam is interviewing your eye witness, I told him it was best him go alone after last night"

"Last night?"

Dean asked worried it was going to come up or that Sam knew, Dean tried his best to pretend he was naive about the events of last night, but his fidgeting and the wavering in his voice made it obvious he new exactly what happened.

"Yes Dean after the amount of alcohol you consumed last night, it was obvious you would be in no fit state to work today"

'The son of a bitch' Dean thought Cas is pretending nothing happened either! Dean was quite angry about this, despite him planning to do the same thing 'if that's the way you want to play it' Dean continued to think. Dean put on a smile and said

"Yeah, thanks Cas"

Cas nodded at him out of politeness.

"So what the hell am I going to do all day then?"

"Anything you want, I suggest research. I'm going to help Sam."

Cas readied himself to left

"Don't please"

Cas instantly stopped and looked at Dean slightly confused

"Why?"

Dean went red, he couldn't say that they needed to talk about last night because neither of them seemed happy to talk about it, and he can't just go and kiss him like he desperately wanted, without bringing up last night, wait thought 'what did Cas came to talk about?'

"Cas what did you come here to talk about? Let me guess, you missed me and wanted to see me?"

Dean joked and instantly wished he hadn't. There was a slight pause, where Cas looks down at the ground and Dean felt completely embarrassed. Until Cas answered him;

"Yes"

Cas slowly looked up at dean and they caught each others gaze instantly. Castiel's piercing blue eyes gave Dean Shivers.

"I wanted to, I wanted to apologise for last night, you were intoxicated and I took advantage I am sorry, it defiantly won't happen again"

Cas spoke awkwardly and I was clear that was not the sentence he wanted to say.

"Hey already forgotten about"

Dean said lying to himself. Dean remembered everything and to be honest wanted more, he wanted to taste Castiel's sweets lips and feel them against his again.

"Good"

Cas said sounding sad and looking at the floor. Dean felt bad that he was suffering for something they both seem to feel. So dean walked up to Cas, and lifted his hand to the angels face and stared loving into his eyes. Cas' face went slightly red and although he seemed embarrassed Castiel's body was now on fire. Dean's thumb wiped away a tear that fell down Cas' left cheek. Dean's hand was now slowly lowering. Suddenly worried Dean was letting go Cas' hand joined Deans as he held it to his face. After another intense session of eye sexing, Dean's head tilted slowly and moved forward, Cas' eyes shut ready for Dean's lips to caress his.

Their first real sober kiss was slow and soft, their lips moving against each others and tongues working together to get both Dean and Cas equally aroused. When their kiss ended they looked at each other and smiled, there was no denying or lying themselves about it. They both finally seemed happy with expressing how they really felt, instead of burying it through Deans almost over the top masculinity or Castiel's blind faith in Dean, saving his live at the expense of his own, never really knowing why until now. Dean and Cas knew there friendship had been officially ruined, as the hunter and the angel knew, they were falling in love.

Castiel and Dean were standing hand in hand looking at each other with beaming smiles on there faces. Both had a million things they wanted to say to the other, but neither could think of a single thing, the silence was comfortable and peaceful.

Cas moved his hand and clasped Dean's face and Dean closed his eyes in order to feel the most he could from this and he leaned into the angel's soft touch. Then pulled Dean towards him and kissed him this time with confidence and passion. Until Cas' phone started ringing, it was Sam.

"Don't answer it"

Dean pleaded with Cas

"He might be in trouble"

"Yeah well, that sounds like Sammy"

Dean sat on the bed and playfully fiddled with Cas' fingers as he answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Cas where the hell are you?"

"Sam, are you trouble?"

"What no"

As Cas heard this he shook his head to Dean to reassure him every thing was fine, Dean happy with this news started stroking up and down Cas' leg with his index finger from the knee up and stopping a few inches from Cas' member, to purposely tease him, Cas smiled at Dean loving it. Sam continued completely oblivious;

"I have been waiting here for hours; I had to do every thing my self"

"I'm sorry Sam I got held up"

Cas spoke this line to dean with a smirk.

"What ever I'm nearly done here anyway, I'll come to you, you at the motel?"

"Yes"

Cas answered and before Sam had time to speak again he hung up the phone, dropped it and pounced on Dean, in which they were grabbing at each other pulling their clothes, kissing licking and biting any bit of naked skin they saw, wanting each other completely.


	9. Chapter 9

The key turned on the lock as Dean and Cas were still on the bed, Dean had his shirt off whilst Cas, his jacket, tie and half the buttons on his shirt were undone. They heard Sam meters away. They looked at each other with worried and panicked expressions, seconds away from being caught.

Sam entered the room, shoved his rucksack on the floor and sat on the edge of this bed,

"How you feeling?"

Sam asked looking over at dean who was lying on his bed- alone.

"All the better for seeing you Sammy"

Dean answered sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Where's Cas, he was supposed to meet me?"

"My bad dude, begged him to stay thought I was going to die"

This received an odd look from Sam as it really didn't sound like dean. And of course it wasn't it was lye made up to protect Cas and their new found secret.

"So where are you with this angel thing?"

"Well James Brewer checks out, but get this I found sulphur at his house"

"Sulphur huh, so a demon posses' him in time to watch a bunch of kids getting taken by an angel then what? The demon disappears? He wasn't still possessed was he?"

"Dean I'm not an idiot I checked, I'm not even sure he was ever possessed he exhibits none of the usual traits"

"Then what the hells going on?"

Castiel came out of the bathroom his hair still messy and buttons on his shirt down up wrong.

"It wasn't an angel"

"What?"

Both Sam and dean asked together

"32 children"

"Erm Cas not really following"

Sam told him frustratingly

"It's a demon tribute, 32 children are sacrificed to this demon, 32 every 64 years, the son of a bitch responsible gains bounty, and the demon his, freedom"

"He gets to go top side"

Sam said trying to reaffirm what has been said

"Yes"

"Cas how'd you know all this?"

"Because I've seen it before, in the winter of 1818 children were going missing one or two a week"

"What happened?"

Asked Sam

"I saw the demon peel the skin from their bones, I could hear them scream, and I did nothing"

"Let me guess, they weren't your orders right Cas?"

Asked dean, sounding a little mad but he understood

"Yes, because of me children are dead. I never understood my order but I followed it. To this day I feel their pain"

Cas looked down obviously upset; dean went over to comfort him

"Hey Cas, it's not your fault you know that, it's those dicks you followed"

Dean went to put his arm around Cas but over thought the reaction of Sam, instead he gave Cas a slightly awkward nudge of reassurance. Dean tried to avoid questions by not getting too close, but ended up looking like an idiot. Sam too tried to comfort Cas, obviously with less effect;

"And you can put it right this time around"

Cas agreed with the boys and nodded.

"So what kind of a demon needs a sacrifice?"

"A very old and very powerful one that's who, and this time we can kill it"

Sam didn't want to asked but felt he had to

"How do you know the children are dead?"

"The earth quake that was the demon consuming the children and being realised from hell, before another earthquake sucks him back in"

Sam went over to his laptop and whilst Sam was distracted, Cas and dean were staring at each other. They made each other smile and laugh, buy making suggestive looks, which was amusing but also turned them on, as if they were horny teenagers.

"Cas?"

Sam asked suddenly whilst still starring at his laptop so unaware, it made both Cas and dean jump as they were completely focused on one another

"You said before a few children a week, but this took all 32 simultaneously, why?"

Cas turned around to look at Sam, his fingers of his right hand still laced with deans as the twirling their thumbs around each others playfully as Cas spoke

"The person doing the tribute takes the children, the guy was probably rushed it doesn't matter who many at a time so look as 32 are given by the aliment of mercury and venues- Monday"

"Well what about the light, the one James brewer saw?"

Sam asked still slightly confused now looking up at the angel.

"He lied, this man knows about angels and demons, so he knows about hunters too, the light is just something to distract us and throw us on the trail"

Dean was looking at Cas as he stepped towards Sam, as he was explaining

"Well then"

Dean regrettably let go a Cas' hand and shoulder to shoulder with Cas. Looking at Sam briefly then back to his beloved angel

"It's a good thing we have you"

Cas returned the glance Dean was giving him

"Yes it is"

Cas said slowly, whilst him and Dean were still undressing each other with their eyes.

Sam sitting right in front of them, he looked at his brother then to Cas, it was as if he wasn't there and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He could see something between them, whether it was just friendship was starting to seem less likely, and there was what Melinda told him yesterday still repeating in his mind. Still Sam refused to believe it. Dean loved 6 things;

Him, Sam- his younger brother who he would and has, died and gone to hell for

Bobby- who was like a father to him

Hunting and killing evil sons of bitches

His car, his beloved impala

Bar opening times

And most of all frisky women

However Sam was starting to think that maybe Cas was some where on this list. Sam thought logically for a moment Cas had fought by their side, gone to hell and back for Dean and has died along the way. That must increase the bond between two people. It just seemed crazy, even for them crazy, dingo ate my baby crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right well so, lets get James"

Sam said as he stood up trying to break the, the something, that Dean and Cas created, tension maybe? What ever it was Sam didn't like being in the middle of it, or sitting right in front of it.

"What?"

Dean asked as he broke the stare between him and Cas, to remember Sam was actually still in the room.

"Yeah, right Brewer, let's go"

Dean gave Cas a sad 'ill miss you' smile as he and Sam grabbed their jackets and left. Leaving Cas alone in the motel room. Cas looked around the room with nothing to do and missing Dean already, it took all but 4 seconds for Cas to have left the room to follow the boys. He reached the impala just after the boys climbed into the car, he let him self in the back door and set in the middle. Sam was surprised and turned around whilst Dean couldn't not hide the smile spread across his face as he beamed at Cas through the mirror, screw it why should he need too. Sam and Cas exchanged smiles and nods in agreement of him occupying them on their trip.

The journey took around 20 minutes for around 15 of those dean was eyeing Cas through the wind mirror with Cas more than happy to return the favour. And for around 10 of those minutes Sam was watching them starting to get worrying, for the other 10 pretending not to notice and for the whole 20 minutes Sam felt awkward and Dean and Cas felt happy and uplifted by each others company. As Dean parked the car he looked at Sam.

"You alright Sammy?"

Sam flashed dean a weak dimpled smile as he got out the car, without answering. A confused Dean did the same whilst Cas zapped himself to join the boys, how where standing in front of the house.

None of them were prepared for what happened next, just as they began to take their first steps towards the modern apple pie American dream house, the front window smashed and a man came flying out of it. He landed awkwardly he was hurt and he didn't get up but merely laid there.

"Brewer can you here me?"

Sam urgently asked while loosening his tie so he could breather more easily.

"This is James brewer?" Dean questioned Sam; Dean paused as he watched Sam batching up his slashed and bleeding right arm

"Why are we helping him then? He's a murderer!"

"Dean we don't know that for sure"

Sam snapped at Dean as he got back to created a bandage out James ragged t-shirt

The other windows to the house broke shattering into millions of shards of razor sharp knives that a shadowed figure controlled and with a scream of pure hatred the glass was violently lunged towards the four men. Cas acted quickly as he zapped at three men out of harms way and back to the motel. The Winchester boys undoubtedly owed Cas their lives, again. As Sam and Dean realised their surroundings they both looked at Cas in a thankful way. Dean also pulled Cas closer by the collar of his trench coat and embraced him lovingly, not caring that Sam was right in front of them.

"Thank you Cas"

Dean spoke softly into his ear, Cas nodded unable to get any words out.

"Okay that's it!"

Sam exclaimed louder and more aggressively then planned but either way it worked. As Dean removed his arms from around Cas and both his brother and the angel shot him surprised and worried looks. Sam's words had got their attention.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean edged slightly away from Cas; he could unfortunately guess what was coming

"You two have been acting strange since we arrived in Washington, what is going on?"

Sam looked Cas straight in the eye but could not hold Sam's gaze. It was not his place to say, he was Deans brother not his. Sam's intense stare off slowly moved to Dean. Dean felt guilty he knew what he and Cas were doing wasn't wrong, but perhaps lying to Sam about it was. Dean didn't know were to start, though he did manage to open his mouth as if he was about to speak and look at Sam to Cas back to Sam again, before a goofy smile appeared on his face as he shrugged with stiff shoulders. He could think of anything to say that would make this situation go away. Sam was getting frustrated he turned to Cas; angels couldn't lye or at least were very shit at it.

"Cas, are you banging my brother?"

Cas turned pink and became uncomfortable Dean reached boiling point

"Sam!"

Dean shouted as the anger pent up inside. What Sam said was tactless and disrespectful and he turned what Cas and he shared into some kind of joke. Dean lightly touched Cas' arm and softly gestured for him to attend to brewer who was in some pain. Cas did so without question, this was an argument between them and Dean knew that Cas did not what to be in the middle of it, whether it concerned him or not.

"What is wrong with you Sam?"

"It was just a question you're the one over reacting"

Sam spoke frustratingly calmly

"Bullshit and you know it"

"Well I'm right aren't I? You're screwing the angel!"

"Do you even know how childish you sound?"

After a brief pause where Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Both as pissed off as the other

"Do you want to know do you really want to know?"

Sam was smirking half not believing it and half mocking, he was mumbling something or other. Over the top of his Dean shouted something neither he nor Sam ever expected him to say

"I love him!"

Sam was immediately silent and a stunned Cas looked up from James, looking over to Dean, with a rare crocked smile on his face, loving that Dean was standing up for them.

"What?"

Sam asked not entirely sure he heard right

"You heard me Sammy, I love him"

Cas was overwhelmed with happiness but sadden by the thought he only said it to shut Sam up or to get revenge or something. Cas went over to Dean as held both his hands. They both smiled and Dean rested his forehead onto Cas', Dean could tell Cas had doubts

"I do you know"

Cas and Dean parted as they gazed at each other, Deans stunning green eyes warming Cas from the inside.

"I love you too Dean, I don't know why or how, but I do, always"

"You had me at hello"

Dean said with a chuckle, Cas gazed confused head tilted and forehead screwed for a few seconds

"Sorry Dean I don't und…"

Unable to finish as Dean grabbed his trench coat and pulled a willing Castiel towards him and pressed their lips together making both Cas and Dean's stomach do flips. Up to this point Sam stood mouth open staring completely bewildered at the situation. When it got to the loving embrace Sam put is hands in the air as if to say 'I'm out' and turned. Learning his brother was gay, in love and seeing him snog the angel was a bit too much to deal with in the space of about 30 seconds. Sam realised that, Dean Winchester his man whoring older brother just confessed his love. Something he thought would never happen. Guy or not Dean's happy, happier then he'd been in a long time. Sam was happy that Dean was happy. This meant he was happy for them. After the kiss it was Cas that confronted Sam whose back was turned.

"Sam were sorry for lying to you"

Sam turned looking from Cas to Dean they were standing side by side, Sam sighed a heavy breath and smiled soft dimpled smile. He walked over to them and hugged them both. Dean quickly getting over the shock was beside himself he could have only hoped for this reaction from his little brother. Even Cas was relieved and hugged back, it was an awkward fidgety tap of a hug but the thought was still in it.


	12. Chapter 12

During this revelation James regained consciousness lifted his head from the pillow it was resting on, he looked over to the three hugging men;

"Who the fuck are you?"

He was confused hurt and scared, Sam turned when he heard brewers voice.

"Jimmy? What happened?"

He asked when he saw Sam, using the fake name Sam used earlier.

"Where am I?"

Sam moved towards James

"We came to your house to try and get another interview when someone through you from the window"

It was all coming back to him as James remembered his faced dropped and he looked distort.

"Not someone, something thing"

"Excuse me?"

Sam asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me okay? It was a demon"

At this point dean had to jump in, it was to tempting

"Really, wow that does sound crazy"

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam facing James on the other. Cas swiftly followed his lover, standing beside him subtly and lovingly played with his hair.

"Tell us everything"

Sam urged James, how shook his head as a tears rolled down his checks. Dean couldn't just pretend he wasn't evil;

"We know James"

"Somehow I doubt it"

"We know about the demon tribute about the sacrifice of 32 innocent children, I just hope your bounty was worth it you sick son of a bitch"

Dean spat out as he raised gun and himself to full height as he looked James dead in the eye. James suddenly scared for his life for the second time that day, put his hands up and squealed. Sam stood in front of the guy not allowed Dean to hurt him. Despite this Dean still kept the gun raised. Cas gently put his hand on Deans and the gun looked him in the eyes

"Dean"

Cas said softly, Dean kept eye contact with Cas as he lowered his gun and tried his best to calm down. Sam could clearly the connection between the two, and it baffled him how he didn't see it before. A meek voice came from behind Sam

"You think I did all that, I couldn't hurt anyone not to mention children."

James paused he knew he had no choice but to tell them the truth, how every much it hurt.

"It's Libby, my daughter. He started practising witch craft, after her mother died"

"Fucking witches"

Dean muttered, which received a glare from James it was still his daughter.

"When I found out I flipped we got into it, she said all she was doing was white Wicca, I didn't care I shouted and shouted, after that she went dark, to get at me I suppose, dark magic dark spells. She changed she was my Libby anymore. When I found out what see was going to do to those children I went to stop her but it was too late. I knew hunters were going to show up sooner or later, so I told the press about a light so Libby would be out of the picture. But it got worse the demon she summoned went inside her. That's when you guys came."

When James had finished he looked up at the three men. He turned to Sam

"Jimmy or whatever your name is. I had to play dumb for my daughter. I had to, there's no point now. Sorry about playing you son"

"Wait what do you know about hunters?"

"My wife was one, I travelled with her for years, but when Libby came, the last thing I wanted was that life for her so I set up a home with Alex. We were happy. Until it came"

"What came?"

Sam asked expecting to hear about some demon or monster attack that ended the lives of many hunters

"The cancer"

All the boys started to feel for the guy,

"Can you help my little girl?"

He pleaded to the men.

"We can try"

Dean told James

"Rest we'll sort it all out"

James did not like this plan

"No I'm coming she's my daughter!"

"Not at the moment she's not, that thing wants you dead"

James couldn't deny this and being in as much pain as he was he laid back down on the bed. Sam turned and walked out the room, followed by Cas and Dean hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the final chapter

I just wanted to thank those that read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. it really does mean alot xxx

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it.

feel free to review and tell me what you think xxx XD

* * *

"Fucking witches"

Deans said as he sat in the impala ready to go. Cas was riding shotgun as Sam graciously got in the back, just before he started the engine Cas placed his hand on Deans. Dean looked around his crumbled agitated face loosen and relaxed at the sight of Cas sitting next to him. Dean lent towards Cas and pressing him lips on his exposed neck, whilst moving away Dean caught Cas' eye, full of longing Dean couldn't resist that look and planted a passionate kiss on Cas' lips, Sam adverted his eyes, he was fine if they were together but watching his brother make out with a male angel was not anywhere on Sam's bucket list. Sam coughed to try and break up the kiss which had become very passionate, Dean simply lifted his middle finger up to Sam, which just made him chuckle. They did reluctantly stop; they had too despite being full of lust and yearning they knew they had to deal with this bloody witch. Dean stared at Cas' full swollen lips as he turned the key. About 5 minutes after Dean started driving Sam received a call from Bobby, he had located the witch. All the way to the bitch's location Deans fingers were laced through Cas'. On the way Cas turned to Dean, looking concerned,

"Dean we can't kill her"

"What why?"

Dean quickly questioned

"That girl is 16 she doesn't disserve this"

"Yeah well neither did those children"

"Dean, maybe Cas has a point"

They did not agree, but for Cas' sake dean agreed to only kill the bitch as a last resort. Capturing a demon possessing one pissed of hormonal witch was pretty hard, but doable. The demon's eyes were red and full of evil; it was not going down without a fight. Cas got hurt as the demon mumbled something to him in Latin; he fell to the floor in pain. Which meant Dean lashed out and punched the girl/witch/demon in the face with all his strength. Which although knocked her to the ground just pissed her of even more. Dean quickly came to Cas' side to help him. Dean felt pains in his stomach at the sight of Cas wincing in pain. Whilst stuck in the devils trap, after a good helping of holy water, Sam and Dean performed the exorcism, which hurt the demon but it didn't go to hell. It was still in the witch. Sam looked at Dean they were both worried.

"What do we do?"  
Sam asked Dean, who was sitting on the floor nursing a hurt Castiel. He started mumbling and moving, trying to get up

"Cas no"

It was no good despite in severe pain Cas got up and looked at the demon, all the time with Dean's hands around his waist holding him tight keeping him steady

"Castiel, good to see you again, you know chanting isn't enough to send me back to the Pitt"

The demon glanced at the arms of the hunters that were holding onto Cas.

"I'm going to kill your pretty boy angel you know"

It mocked with a smirk, Dean got angry the only thing keeping him from beating the crap out of the bitch was the knowledge that he was keeping Cas upright. The weird thing was that Cas smirked back.

"Start chanting"

"But Cas"

Sam began to argue

"Do it"

Cas weakly attempted to argue back, Sam and Dean looked at each other and after Dean placed a soft kiss in the back of Cas' head and breathed in the sent of Cas' hair they begun. At first the demon kept the smirk, but when Cas rose is hand in a tight fist and fiercely stared at the demon, it started showing distress. Whatever Cas was doing was working. As the boys finished their chant black smoke was hovering around Libby's mouth. As Cas unclenched and straighten his fingers white light shot from them and hit the demon, as it did it started screaming. Cas looked at the demon mustered all his strength and shouted;

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

The demon did so, leaving an unconscious girl lying in the middle of the room, which Sam attended to. Dean was staring at Cas he had no idea what he just did. As Cas' arm fall to his side. He collapsed and was caught by Dean. Sam put Libby in the car and took her back to her dad, not sure what to do about the whole witch thing, but suspected he has had her fill magic. Dean refused to go with him. He didn't want to move Cas encase it hurt him more, and he sure as hell was not leaving him. So Sam left dean on the floor holding his injured lover in his arms tears falling down his cheeks praying for Cas to be okay.

"Dean"

Cas said softly as he managed to open his eyes. Dean took the hand Cas held out for him, and kissed it gently.

"Cas what was that?"

Cas weakly smiled

"Angel mojo"

He joked. They both looked into each others eyes and smiled. Cas could lay in Dean's arms forever, perfidy without the pain.

"Dean don't worry I just need to rest, I'll be okay,"

Cas squeezed Dean's hand and Dean slowly bent down and kissed Cas gently on the forehead

"Just promise me, promise you'll never leave"

"Cas I would never, I love you"

Dean answered speaking softly against the skin on Castiel's forehead. Dean was nearly choking on his held back tears, even though some escaped and were streaming down his face. His hand cupped Cas' face he felt the stubble the surrounded his beautiful lips, and wiped away a tear with his thumb that silently fell down Cas' cheek. Dean felt as if he has finally found here he was supposed to be, he was never going to let anyone take that away from him, he was never going to leave Cas, never.

"You promise?"

Cas smiled, as the angel laid in his lovers arms;

"Dean, you had me at hello"


End file.
